Web developers optimize websites specifically for a computer-based interaction model. Web developers are trying to convey a message with their content and choose a presentation format based on certain assumptions. For example, web developers assume a user can read 12-point font and is willing to read paragraphs of text. However, there are many different mechanisms, for instance through mobile devices, tablets, and televisions, that allow a user to explore the internet, each of which have different interaction models. The mobile market is becoming large enough that web developers are increasingly willing to reformat their own sites specifically for mobile devices. However, the internet TV browser populace (as well as users of other similar devices) is not large enough yet to motivate web developers to optimize their sites for a TV-browsing experience.